1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an individually operable and self-contained commercial, coin-operated vacuum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, most service station vacuums and other coin-operated commercial vacuums comprise a single housing that houses the vacuum motor and blower in a cover that is lifted for access to the debris chamber. The cover generally has to be locked in place, and this makes the motor and blower difficult to service, as well as being heavy. Further, the present vacuums are difficult to secure in that they are relatively easily broken into and once broken into, the entire assembly is accessible, including the coin box and the motor and vacuum blower.